Talk:Hellhound/@comment-26120285-20160416212233
You're running away from two hellhounds until you start to roll over and fall on a depression, when you stand up you see a stone door and the two hellhounds behind you. 1# hellhound: No more running, nice chase by the way 2#hellhound: We gonna fully enjoy you. The lick their lips and approach you slowly but then the stone doors moves slowly and revealing a taller hellhound blindfolded with two swords, knee protectors, leather gauntlets, bandages on her chest, a scarf made of leafs, shoulder plates of stone, and a skull of reindeer as a helmet. 1# hellhound: What da hell are ya? You look funny 2# hellhound: Shut up, is the legendary A'Makrin, the blindfolded hellhound of incredible speed, strength, and senses, sorry to intru... Before she could finish A'Makrin throw 2 blades to them, so fast that you didn't see it, the hellhound faint in the ground. A'Makrin approaches to you without looking at you and gaves you the hand to stand up, suprisingly she hasn't tried to rape you and seem calmed and devoted. Under her armor you could see how her black fur is something green and her flames are in fact green. You're terrified of her appearance and the stories told by her are almost a fantasy. A'Makrin: It seems you have been harassed and are lack of warrior attitude and abilities, if you hope you may flee but hideout you may be, train with me and be a disciple and fear will not be rutine. Oh those girls? Don't worry I used demonic silver but as they still having those blades on their chest they will never wake up. Leave me or train. For curiosity you ask her a question. You: What are your origins? A'Makrin: Curiosity killed the cat but at least die with knowledge, since I was a baby I lived on this place alone, my father's abandoned me, a shiny armored man come to me bleeding, I was child and I didn't know what to feel but something of his words were printed on me, Honor and Loyalty, he left this 2 swords and by his appearance I could deduce he was in a high position. His speech has made me with am I today, fear not the enemy by the appearance everyone has a flaw. Love is not with the eyes but with the mind. I blinded myself to make this more challenging as I will not fear your appearance but instead by your energy. I preserved this swords for so long until the day comes and I was ready. Hunting Reindeers and living all by myself in this praire. If I could see my fathers back again... She unsheate her sword and look's at it silently. You: You will love them? A'Makrin: No... She then do a slash cutting 5 trees in a wide radius, like it was paper. A'Makrin: Now tell me train or hide? If you leave do me the favor of not telling anybody of this, don't worry about the hellhounds I will drop them far away. What do you do?